Orígenes 1
by StellaProcella16
Summary: Y por primera vez, los Winchester no serian los causantes del Apocalipsis. Fanfic basado en la serie Supernatural. Situada en el capítulo 23 de la temporada 8 y al comienzo de la 9. Los personajes de Supernatural ¡NO me pertenecen! y no, no cobro por esta historia. (DeanXOc) Primer libro de la Trilogía "Little Gods"
1. Sinopsis

Los personajes de ❝Supernatural❞ ¡NO me pertenecen! y no, no cobro por esta historia. Algunos diálogos, escenas, **NO** son míos pertenecen solo a **Eric Kripke** los utilizo para mi imaginación, por que si Dean fuera mio, créanme, ya hubiera tenido **sus hijos**.

Prohibida la copia parcial o completa de esta historia.

Todos los derechos reservados.

©Copyright 2016.

* * *

 _Latidos de mi corazón más rápido_  
 _Yo sé lo que busco_  
 _He estado de pie aquí toda mi vida_  
 _Todo lo que he visto dos veces_  
 _Ahora es el momento me di cuenta_  
 _está girando alrededor de la espalda ahora_  
 _En este camino que estoy gateando_

 _Sálvame 'porque yo estoy cayendo (...)_

 **Runnin** de **Adam Lambert**

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

 _«Ella no es un ángel, Dean, cayó con ellos, pero definitivamente no es uno.»_

 ****Jane Doe no era su nombre, pero era el que los médicos le habían dado y ella no tenia de otra que aceptarlo. Por que no recordaba su vida, incluso si tenia una vida, o solo era una vagabunda como había alegado el policía. Pero ella si que recordaba la vida del solitario hombre que estaba sentado en la capilla del hospital, fue en un pequeño cortocircuito que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

Y Jane podía jurar que había visto el infierno en ellos, o al menos lo que ella pensaba que era el infierno, y luego solo un flash y ella recordó como había obtenido sus heridas por que había estado cayendo a un lago para minutos después sentir el horrible impacto de su cuerpo contra la dura tierra como si hubiera caído del cielo y no desde el borde de un puente.

 _ **«**_ _Si un ángel no tiene respuestas sobre mí, sobre quién diablos soy ¿Entonces quién puede?_ _»_

 _ **«**_ _No es un quién, Jane, es un qué, porque no hay mucho en este mundo o en otro que la Muerte no sepa._ _ **»**_

* * *

 **Nota de Autor** :

Un nuevo proyecto por que sencillamente: Supernatural es una parte muy grande de mi.

Espero les guste. Dejar vuestros comentarios con sus opiniones, para más información de yo, ir a mi perfil en Wattpad como: **StellaProcella16**


	2. Epígrafe

_No puedo dejar de tomar esta enfermedad durante_  
 _Toma el control y me arrastra hacia la nada,_

 _Necesito tu ayuda, no puedo luchar contra esto para siempre_

 _Sé que estás viendo,_  
 _te puedo sentir por ahí (...)_

 **Mis demonios** de **StarSet**

* * *

 **Epígrafe**

❝Dios es egoísta, es cruel y vengativo, él solo piensa en el mismo, deja que sus hijos emplumados jueguen con la vida de lo que se supone es su creación más preciada, a veces desearía conocerlo; y decirle un par de cosas y quizás de manera civilizada pegarle un tiro. ❞

― _ **Un cazador novato que quizás nunca conozca a Chuck.**_

❝No tengo ni idea de por qué los hombres lobo de la noche a la mañana adquirieron un gusto bastante perturbable por mi corazón, ¿A caso no hay otros corazones más apetitosos? ¿Más humanos? ❞

― _ **Una bruja con delirios de demonio.**_

❝Se tiende apuñalar primero y preguntar después, pero me parece que ese era tu hermano, y creo que se está desangrando con mucha rapidez. ❞

― _ **Un ángel que cayó bastante fuerte del cielo y entiende el sarcasmos.**_


	3. Prólogo

_Carry on my wayward son_  
 _There'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more  
_

 **Carry on my wayward son** de **Kansas**

* * *

 **Prólogo** **:**

01 de Noviembre del 2016

 _Albuquerque, Nuevo México._

Estaba sola y sudando como una cerda. Y justamente el sendero que conducía al muelle estaba oscuro, iluminado solo por el débil brillo de las farolas que se encontraban en el camino. Era la noche más fría que ella había experimentado desde que se había mudado desde Los Ángeles hasta Albuquerque, ella se detuvo, analizándose y admitió que fue estúpido de su parte salir nada más que con un sostén deportivo y sus pants. Pero todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Literalmente ella nunca había esperado encontrar a su mejor amiga desde hacía cinco años y a su novio tener sexo en su sillón. En el sillón que había sido de su padre, aquel hombre que la abandono a ella y a su madre por una rubia estadounidense para obtener la nacionalidad.

Ella aun no sabía cómo es que le había cogido tanto cariño a la cutre pieza.

También fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse a su novio con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de su amiga, haciéndole un oral, cuando de los tres años de novios que tenían jamás le había hecho uno a ella. Cualquier mujer estaría resentida. Acercándose al muelle vio su reflejo en el agua y se preguntó si alguna vez él y ella habían tenido algo real.

Su vida era una mierda. Ella lo sabía, aunque ninguna vida debería ser considerada una mierda, la suya lo era. _Un total y absoluta mierda._ Había empezado la universidad hacía apenas unos meses con un grado básico de inglés, _su amiga_ , bueno, ahora su ex-amiga era un gran apoyo para su dificultad con el idioma y su ex-novio, aquel que nunca le hizo un oral, la había incitado hacer la semejante locura de irse de su país natal y adentrarse en territorio extranjero para obtener un mejor futuro para ella. Para ambos.

Había ido a correr, lo cual era la única actividad que hacía ya que nunca fue muy deportiva. Había corrido una manzana cuando se fijó que le faltaban sus llaves así que corrió directo al pequeño apartamento. Sabiendo que su ex-amiga estaba haciendo la cena.

Pero no, ella no estaba siendo la cena. Ella _era_ la cena. Tan extraño que fuera la situación, no estaba molesta, confundida _sí_ , indignada también, pero no molesta. Se preguntó qué haría su madre en una situación como esa, porque si la depresión había acabado con su vida hacia unos 6 años por el abandono de su esposo, no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado si en vez de irse sin una palabra solo se hubiera acostado con la rubia estadounidense en su casa.

Y no se pudo imaginar una situación que no estuviera mancha de alcohol, pastillas y sobredosis.

Las cigarras hacían su orquesta, la luna ya estaba saliendo y relucía en el manto de la noche, otra ola de frío viento golpeo contra su cuerpo he hizo eco en el agua del estanque. Se abrazó en un intento vago de darse calor y no sentirse sola. Porque estaba sola en esta vida de mierda y no sabía cómo enfrentaría sus problemas al día siguiente.

Se acercó un poco más a la orilla del lago e inútilmente trato de ver el fondo, con su pie empujo una piedra suelta y este cayo, haciendo anillos en el agua. Ella deseo ser esa piedra. Poder solo caer en un pozo y vivir otra vida, o quizás... _solo_ ir a dormir y no despertar.

Poder olvidar haber visto a su madre muerta, olvidar el dolor y aquellas personas que lo habían causado se olvidaran de ella también. _Su vida era insignificante._ Y en serio que lo había intento para que no fuera así. Trato de sacar buenas notas, no había sido la mejor de la clase, pero si la tercera mejor, nunca le dio problemas a su madre cuando vivía, lavaba, planchaba, barría la pequeña habitación donde ambas habían vivido, le conseguía sus medicinas y por decir medicinas hablaba de sus drogas, limpiaba su vómito y las heridas que ella misma se causaba las curaba.

Paso desapercibida toda su vida y divagando un poco entre sus memorias no encontró ni un buen recuerdo. Ninguno donde estuviera riéndose a carcajadas, o donde estuviera solo...disfrutando de la vida.

Ella estaba caminando muy cerca del borde, haciendo que la madera bajo sus pies chirriara antes su peso. Ella estaba muy distraída, su mente estaba muy ocupada recordando lo malo, lo feo, hasta esos momentos insignificantes que ya no valían de nada. No vio la luz resplandeciente hasta que la madera cediera e hiciera que su cuerpo cayera al lago, no reacciono hasta que sintió su cuerpo impactar contra la fría agua y a continuación tan repentinamente como había llegado, se había ido.

 _Luces blancas parpadeaban tras sus ojos._

Ella lucho por el aire. Una y otra vez, movía sus brazos con desesperación buscando algo, cualquier cosa para sujetarse y no ahogarse, ella no sabía nadar, nunca nadie le había enseñado y aunque luchaba contra el agua esta parecía empujarla una y otra vez hacia el fondo. Abrió su boca para tomar aire y pedir ayuda, pero fue nuevamente empujada hacia bajo.

 _No supo cuánto tiempo paso._

Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas, y la oscuridad la envolvía, haciendo que la superficie pareciera cada vez más lejos, demasiado lejos para sus brazos cansados y sus piernas agarrotas.

Ella había deseado morir, lo había deseado con muchas ganas y en muchas ocasiones. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que moriría ahogada y viendo las pequeñas burbujas de aire hacer su camino arriba, lejos de la oscuridad, ella se deslizo hacia la inconsciencia.


	4. 1: Caída

_Breath me back inside_

 _I've been in the water too long_

 _I soaked in all the cries_

 _Until I was gone (...)_

 **Raise the dead** de **Rachel Rabin**

* * *

1: Caída.

24 de Mayo del 2013

 _Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur._

❝ _You wanna know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was?_ ❞

— Maté a Benny para salvarte—. Dean miro a Sam directamente a los ojos sin rastro de duda ellos — Estoy dispuesto a dejar a este bastardo... y a todos los hijos de perra que mataron a mamá que se vayan, por ti. — La sinceridad en el tono de voz de Dean hizo que algo dentro de Sam se empezara a curar —. No te atrevas a pensar que hay algo, pasado o presente que pondría antes que tú. Nunca ha sido así, ¡nunca! Y necesito que veas eso. Te lo ruego, Sammy.

Los ojos de Sam se encontraban cansados y llorosos, y su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular, pero una parte de él, esa pequeña parte de su niño interior, de hermano menor, sabía perfectamente que no se rendiría, que Dean ya no buscaría a un Vampiro o aun Ángel como soporte, porque él sería su soporte como lo fue Dean durante tantos años, meses de dudas se habían apaciguado al ver la convicción de su hermano.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Se sorbió la nariz y trato muy duro de no quebrarse.

— ¿Cómo me detengo? — Dean miro las manos de Sam y acercando poco a poco, sonrió.

— Sólo déjalo ir.

—No puedo. — Sam negó automáticamente y sus labios temblaron—. Esta dentro de mí, Dean. No sabes cómo se siente esto.

Dean se hacía una idea. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y tomando la mano de izquierda de Sam, la envolvió con cuidado sobre la herida—Escucha...—alzo la mirada y Sam solo pudo ver seguridad en ella. —Lo resolveremos, ¿bien? Tal y como siempre lo hacemos—Dean lo atrajo y lo envolvió en un abrazo—Vamos. Déjalo ir. ¿Sí?

E instantáneamente Sam se sintió un poco en paz sintiendo las habituales palmadas en su espalda, Dean lo estrecho con más fuerza y siguió repitiendo las palabras con fuerza —Déjalo ir, hermano, déjalo ir.

Y Sam creyó en él, al fin y al cabo, su hermano siempre lo resolvía. Miro sus antebrazos y vio como la luz en estos empezaba a disminuir.

—Dean—Susurro mientras disolvía el abrazo, Dean tomo las manos de su hermano y observo como el brillo de las pruebas empezaba a titilar para luego desaparecer. Dean le sonrió a Sam de manera tranquilizadora.

—¿Lo ves? —Sam lee devolvió la sonrisa a duras penas y de repente un agudo dolor lo golpea haciendo que se doble, la sonrisa de Dean se borra ante la cara de su hermano — ¿Sam?

Él solo puede gemir por el dolor, un dolor que palmo en cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que respirar le fuera incluso una tarea difícil, la angustia empezó a nacer dentro de Dean y ejerciendo toda su fuerza, sostuvo a su hermano y rápidamente lo saco de la iglesia.

—Te tengo, hermanito. Estarás bien —. El cuerpo de Sam se derrumbó a los pies del Impala retorciéndose de dolor—¿Sam? ¿Sam? —Sus pupilas se dilataban y tomaba bocanadas de aire cada vez más grandes. Dean no sabía qué hacer. El temor de perder a su hermano... _No podía_ —¡¿Cass?! ¡¿Castiel?! ¿Dónde coño estás?

Y entonces estrellas fugaces aparecieron en el cielo, cayendo.

— ¡Sammy! — Dean escucho a lo lejos el sonido de... _una_ _caída_ , de algo que iba muy rápido y elevando su vista al cielo, los vio.

Miles y millones de luz cayendo. —No, Cass—Él sabía que eran. Y de cerca pudo ver a una desprenderse de su fuego y caer cerca del lago donde estaban, el sonido del impacto hizo que Sam reaccionara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Entres respiraciones pesadas Sam elevo su vista. Y en mucho tiempo Dean Winchester no había saboreado lo que era la incertidumbre.

—Ángeles. —Murmuro con duda—. Están cayendo.

* * *

Y de la inconsciencia paso instantáneamente al dolor.

Quemaba. Por una jodida santa mierda. Quemaba como el infierno. La sensación era abrumadora y sus pulmones estaban apretados, su respiración apenas era soportable, estaba cayendo aun lugar sin retorno, sus oídos zumbaban por el aire que la golpeaba y la sacudía, pero ni eso podía quitarle el dolor sofocante del fuego en su piel, quería llorar por el dolor, pero cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba rígido. Incluyendo sus ojos.

Y seguía cayendo, pero en una milésima de segundo después en su cabeza empezaron a reunirse miles de gritos de ayuda, lamentos dolorosos pedían auxilio a un...padre, sí, pedían ayuda a un padre. Ella automáticamente también lo hizo, pidió ayuda a ese padre, a ese que miles y miles de voces pedían amparo de manera tan desesperada. Y cuando no pensaba que la agonía podía sobrepasar los niveles soportables, se estrelló, su cuerpo aterrizo contra la dura...tierra y su mundo volvió a estar en oscuridad.

❝ _And it hurts like hell_ ❞


End file.
